I like you!
by x-lil-babi-Nik-x
Summary: In this story Randy Orton is such a pervert even those i love him. Nikki is a new diva who randy picks on. After a while she decides 2 find out why he does it and she is shock of the result
1. Bad day

Nikki was walking passed the locker room doors as she was on her way to Eric Bishops office for her first day at work.

She was walking along when she bumped into some and fell to the ground.

" Owww" Nikki said

" Out of my way bitch" Randy Orton said as he stormed passed

" Well that was uncalled for" She said as she got up

" Don't worry that just Randy Orton he okay sometimes but he must be in a pretty bad mood today" the long legged diva said.

" Oh okay, My names Nikki Close" Nikki offered her hand to the diva

" Stacey Kelibler" She replied

" I'll see you around" Nikki said as she turned around.

Nikki got to the door and heard shouting form inside.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO DEFEND MY CHAMPIONSHIP AGAIN SHELTON BEJIMAN AHH" randy Orton said as he stormed out Eric's office

" Oh great you again" Randy said as he turned to face Nikki and then walked off

" I'm sorry about that Randy just in a bit of a mood today" Said Eric as he came out to greet Nikki

" I can tell" Nikki said as she walked in

" Okay listen your debut wont be for another month but you can stay in the back so you can know people better" Said Eric

"Ok well I'll try and go find Stacey" Nikki said as she walked out

" Hey Stacy" Nikki greeted her new friend

" Oh hey, I'm going to the canteen, wanna come?"

"Sure" Nikki said walking with Stacey

" Oh hey, I never did quite get your name" Randy Orton said walking up to the two divas

" Well you should, you practically knocked her over" Stacey replied

" Me? Do that nah" He said looking at nikki

"So what is your name?" Randy said raising his eyebrow up at Nikki

" Nikki" She replied in a low voice

"Oo So you two ladies wouldn't want to join me and my possy" Randy said smirking at Nikki

" Why should we" Stacey said looking randy in the eye

" Because it's the only table left" Randy smirk got bigger

Stacey looked around and signed

" Fine" She said as she linked her arm with Nikki and follow the legend killer

" Hey guys, we have company" Randy said looking at the two divas.

"Well.. Hello" all the members of evolutions said in a flirty voice

Stacey sat down next to Dave leaving Nikki still standing

" C'mon baby I don't bite, Well maybe a little" Randy said as the other member of evolutions laughed

"Very funny" Nikki said sarcastically as she sat down next to randy

" Aww I love them when they play hard to get" randy said as he put his arm around Nikki

"Do you mind" Nikki said as she stood up

" What's a matter baby can handle it" Randy said laughing

" Why don't you just kiss my ass" Nikki said beginning to walk away

" Bend over baby, I wouldn't mind being part of your kiss my ass club" Randy said winding up Nikki

Nikki just kept walking

**Aww so a bad day so far for Nikki is things gonna get better tune in! And review please**


	2. The bet has been made!

" You guys are just jerks" Stacy said storming out the canteen

" like I care anyway" Triple H joked as the rest of evolutions laughed

" Well dude its obvious she interested in me!" Randy said smirking

" No way! She likes me" Triple H replied

" Wanna bet" Randy said standing up

" Sure, the first one to get her in bed wins" Triple H said accepting the challenge

" Ok so when I win what do I win" asked randy

" Well when I win lets say £1000" Triple H said walking away

" He is so gonna lose" Randy said sitting down

Meanwhile with Stacey and Nikki

" THEY ARE SUCH JERKS!" Nikki shouted

" Sweetie I know your upset but your gonna have to claim down" Stacey said trying to claim Nikki

" Okay, i'm claim, i'm claim" Nikki said sitting down

Suddenly there was a knock at the door

Nikki opened and was shocked and angry to see who was on the other side

" What do you want Orton, Come to pick on me some more?" Nikki said angrily

"Look i'm sorry for how I acted in the canteen its just…. Its just." randy said before Nikki cut him off

" Its just what?" She said impatiently

" I like you, i really like you, There I said it" Randy looking down to the ground

" Really?" Nikki said looking confused

" Yeah, I know its crazy but I do and I wondered if maybe you would like to come get a drink with me tonight" Randy said looking into Nikki's eyes

" Yeah I'd like that" she replied

" Okay so I'll meet you down the Tipton lobby ok at 7:00" Randy said

" Okay I'll c ya then" Nikki said as she closed the door.

" Like taking candy from a baby" Randy said smirking as he walked off.

On his way he bumped into triple H

" No chance H, I've already asked her on a date and she said yes" Randy said leaving Triple H there looking shocked.

" Son of a Bitch!" Triple H Mumbled

**Aww there so harsh making a bet on who can get her in bed! I'll update so tune in!**


	3. Nikki's question, randy's answers

It was 7:00 and Randy was waiting for Nikki in the lobby

Randy turned around and saw Nikki and he was shocked

She was wearing a mini black skirt and black high heals, Her top showed off her belly button

" Wow, you look amazing" Randy said checking her out.

"Thanks you do to" Nikki said looking into Randy's eyes

"Alrite so ready to go" Randy said holding his arm out to her

" Yep" Nikki said linking arms with randy

In the car it was a bit silence until Nikki asked a question

" So what made you ask me now instead of like in the canteen" Nikki said not looking directly at randy

" Well I saw how I hurt you were in the canteen because of me and I couldn't hold in my feeling so I decided to go find you" Randy said trying to concentrate on driving

" Oh, so why did you act like that then?" Nikki asked

" Well evolution all pretend there hard and I get a lot of respect and stuff it I hang around with them, but doesn't mean I'm a jerk like them" Randy said as he parked his car

Randy got out and held the door out for Nikki as he offered her his hand

" Wow your such a gentleman" Nikki said with a smile

" I love your smile" Randy said putting his hand on her cheek

Nikki blushed a bit and turned away so randy couldn't see

" What's this! Ha I made you blush!" Randy said laughing

" No you didn't, shut up" Nikki said punching randy in the arm

" Well that was uncalled for" Randy said putting on a sad face

" Aww your such a baby Orton" Nikki said laughing as she started walking to the pub door

" Hey! Wait up" randy said as he caught up to Nikki

Once they got in the club, Randy stood up In front of Nikki

" Wanna dance?" Randy said offering Nikki his hand

" Sure" Nikki said reaching his hand

They got on the dance floor and started dancing to Candy shop

" Wow your really good at dancing" Nikki said admiring his moves

" Well I do try" Randy said laughing.

He put his arm round Nikki's waist and brought her closer

The next song was a slow.

Nikki put her head on Randy's shoulder as he swayed her.

This was the most fun she had in ages

"I'm gonna go sit down for a bit" Nikki said

" Ok I'll go and get us some drinks randy said walking away

Little did they know someone had been watching them.

Nikki sat down and watched randy

She felt so guilty about calling him a jerk when it was evolution who were the jerks.

"May I have this dance" Some said interrupting her thoughts.

" Sorry Paul ( Triple H ) I'm here with randy" Nikki said looking up at him

She didn't like paul because he was the reason randy acted like that

" I'm sure he won't mind ONE dance" he said sitting down next to her

" I don't feel like dancing" She said as she stood up and walked over to randy who saw everything.

Randy smirked to himself.

_That thousand bucks is mine! Randy thought smirking_

**So Paul hasn't started out so good but will he win her heart or will she stick with randy. Review soon!**


	4. Will you be my girlfriend?

" Hey Hun what did Paul want" Randy asked acting like his didn't know anything.

" umm nothing" Nikki replied

" Alrite you wanna get out of here and come back to mine" Randy asked

" Yea I'm a bit board of this place anyway" Nikki said as she walked with randy out the doors

Paul looked at the two of them leave

At the hotel

"So I was thinking we could watch a flim them I'll walk you back to your hotel room" Randy said holding Nikki's hand

" Okay" Nikki said watching randy open his door

" Ok so what do you want to watch" Randy asked

"How about pirates of the Caribbean" Nikki said

" cool" Randy said putting the video in

After the movie randy took Nikki back to her hotel room.

" you know what, I had a really good time last" Nikki said

" Yeah, the most fun I had in ages" Randy replied

" Look there something I've been meaning to ask you all night" Randy said

" And whats that" Nikki said smirking

" Will you be my girlfriend" Randy said taking Nikki's hand.

" Of course I will" Nikki said smiling

Randy kissed Nikki on the lips

They finally broke the kiss and randy walked away

Nikki was smilling the whole night.

As for Randy, as soon as he got home he rang Paul

" Hello" Paul said on the other side of the phone

" Paul Nice try today, but it didn't work" Randy said laughing

" Randy its just the beginning, I could still do it in plenty of time" Paul said sounding not amused

" Well your looking at my property now, I've asked her to be my girlfriend and she accepted" Randy said

" Screw you" Paul said hanging up.

_He can't win now! Randy thought laughing to himself._

The next day

" Hey Stacey" Nikki said walking in with a smile on her face

" Hey girl, Aww you look happy so who's the lucky man?"

" Well Randy" She said smiling of the mention of his name

" Randy … Orton!" Stacey asked sounding confused

" Yea" Nikki said

" Wow, I thought you said he was a jerk" Stacey said

" Well it's not him who is the jerk it's Paul and Paul had to nerve to ask me to dance with him on my date with randy" Nikki said

" Whoa whoa whoa, What was this date! You mentioned date" Stacy said

" Yeah, me and randy went clubing, it was the best date I had in years" Nikki replied

Meanwhile in randy's locker room.

" I'm telling you Ric the money Is as good as mine" Randy said laughing

" I don't dude Paul could still win" Ric said

" Not after she turned him down when he asked her to dance yesterday randy said bursting out laughing.

" No way" Ric said joining in laughing

Little did they so somebody was listening to them outside

**Well the you go.. Thanks for the reviews, I'm going away for a week so I'll update at least 2 chapters tomorrow okay.**


	5. Paul comes up with a plan

Paul was outside and laughed at the comments his friends made.

So Paul decides to go and ask Nikki out before randy does

Nikki was brushing her hair when she heard a knock at the door.

She opened it and was surprised by who it was

" What do you want" Nikki said looking at Paul

" I know I've been kind of a jerk to you but I want to make it up to you, why don't me and you go clubbing tonight.

" Sorry, I'm busy" Nikki said trying to close the door.

" How about the next day" Paul said stopping the door from closing.

" Look Paul, I have a boyfriend" Nikki said

" C'mon randy wont mind" Paul said trying to persuade her

" Well maybe he won't but I don't want to anyway" Nikki said slamming the door.

_It wont last long Paul thought to himself_

It was 5 minutes since Paul asked her out when her phone rang.

" Hey sexy" Randy said

" Hey, Paul just been round" Nikki said

" Oh" Randy said

" He asked me out but I turned him down" Nikki said

" Good" Randy said laughing

" Ok so are we going out tonight?" Nikki asked

" Nah I'm going out, sorry babe, Maybe tomorrow" Randy said

" Okay so I'll c ya later bii" Nikki said hanging out

" Aww so not spending time with your girlfriend then" Ric said laughing

" Nah, no girlfriend will stop me hanging out with other women, What she doesn't know can't hurt her" Randy said

" What can hurt her?" Ric asked

" Me getting laid tonight but not by her" Randy said smirking.

"Harsh dude" Ric said walking out

" Little did randy know Paul was outside ear dropping again ( Boy is he nosey) and had a plan how to win the bet

Later on that night

" Hey ladies" Randy said smirking making all the girls giggle

In less then a minute randy was making out with a different girl each minute.

Paul watched him and couldn't help laugh, His plan was going to happen tonight but it will soon..

**Okay hope you liked the chapter, I will do properly one more chapter before I leave, So review please! **


	6. Mind if I join you?

The next morning.

Randy woke up with his arm around a girl he met last night, He didn't even know her name.

" That night was amazing" Randy said

Suddenly his phone beeped

Randy looked at the message

I'll be over in 10 minutes from Nik x

" Oh shit" Randy cursed

" whats wrong baby" The girl he woke up with said.

" Get Out" Randy Shouted

" What" the girl said

" Now get out" Randy said angrily so he scared the girl

She grabbed her clothes and ran out the room.

Randy put his clothes on, 2 minutes after Nikki knocked at the door

" Hey babe" Randy said sounding exhausted

" Hey are you okay?" Nikki asked him.

" Yeah just woke up late that's all" Randy said

" Ok so you want to go for breakfast?" Nikki asked him

" Yeah lets go" He said holding her hand.

They were having a nice breakfast when someone came over

" Mind if I join you" Paul said sitting down

" Umm actually" Randy said before cut off

" Great, randy the club tonight was wicked, init, All the drinks, girl and girls" Paul said

" Really I didn't notice the girls" randy lied

" Sure you didn't" Paul said laughing.

" Well look at the time, lets go baby" Randy said grabbing Nikki's hand

Paul watched them walk away and just smiled to himself

" What was that all about" Nikki asked sounding confused

" He is just going to try and stir things because he just wants me to lay women and dump them not have a girlfriend, so don't listen to him okay babe" Randy said kissing Nikki's Hand

" Ok" Nikki said

" So we going out tonight" Nikki asked

" Oh shit I'm going to the club tonight I promis tomorrow okay?" Randy said on his knees

" Okay but remember" Nikki said

" Okay I've gotta go meet him bye babe" Randy said walking off

As soon as he walked off her phone went off

" Hello" Nikki said

" Hey it's stace. Listen are you doing anything tonight" Stacey said

" Umm no randy's going out again with the guys, no surprise there" Nikki said

" Arr babe never mind, Me and trish are going to the cinemar for a girls night out and we want you to come" Stacy said

" Ok that sounds cool I'll meet you in the lobby at 8 then" Nikki said

" ok bye" Stacy said

Nikki was a bit upset about randy but she couldn't let him bring her down.

**Ok so what's Paul's plan and when is it going to take place? My next update will be on friday cuz of my school trip. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and i will read the reviews as soon as i get back. Thanks**


	7. Does she know?

" Hey Stace" Nikki said greeting her friend

" Hey Nik, So ready to go?" Stacy asked

" Yeah" Nikki said looking down

" Don't let him bother you" Stacy said trying to cheer up her friend

" Okay, so where are we meeting Trish" Nikki asked

" Right here" A voice said behind them

Nikki turned round to see Trish there

" Hey girlies" Trish said linking arms with the two.

Meanwhile randy was having fun with the ladies

" Ladies, Ladies, One at a time" Randy said making out with three girls at a time. ( If that's possible?)

The girls just giggled

Suddenly Randy's phone rang.

Randy forget about he cell phone and left it on the table where anyone could get to it.

" Hello" A woman's voice said

" Hi, umm is randy there?" Nikki said wondering who this is answering his phone.

" Well he is Kind of of busy with other people at the moment" The woman said

" Oh , can you tell him Nikki rang" She replied

" Sure Hun" The woman said hanging up

" Well that's weird" Nikki said putting her cell back in her pocket.

" What" Trish asked turning around to the back seat

" I called randy and a woman answered his cell" Nikki said sounding worried

" Maybe he is in a meeting" Stacy said trying to comfort her friend.

" yeah maybe" Nikki said thinking.

1 hour later with randy

" Hey randy baby, some girl named Nikki rang earlier" The woman said walking in , in just a towel

" What!" randy yelled sitting up

" Yeah she asked you to ring her back" As she said this randy ran out to get his cell

" C'mon, pick up! Pick up" Randy just got the answer phone

Randy yelled and banged his fist on the door.

The reason Nikki wasn't answering her phone was because she was in the middle of her movie.

**So randy thinks Nikki knows, Is he going to blurt out what he did trying to get her to forgive him when she doesn't' t know a thing! Thanks for the reviews and IM BACK! **


	8. Will they meet?

" Wow, that was really good, don't you think" Stacy said walking outside

" Yeah it was" Nikki said checking her phone

" Oh, randy rang I better call him back" Nikki said

She began dialling his phone, Randy was in the middle of something else when he heard his phone go off

" Hang on" Randy said getting out of bed naked

" Hey baby" Randy said answering his phone

" Umm hey, Who was that girl who answered your phone earlier" Nikki asked

" Well I was going to go to the pub but I got stuck in a meeting, and that was the head of the meeting and she grabbed my phone" Randy lied

Meanwhile the girl in his bed started talking

" Randy can we get back to something" The girl shouted

" Who's that" Nikki asked worried

" I'm still in the meeting babe, gota go" With that randy hung up.

Nikki thought about what randy said about being the meeting. Was she doubting him, Relationships were supposed to be about trust.

Nikki sighed and drifted off to sleep

She woke up the next morning feeling relaxed and was going to finally have the chance to hang out with randy.

Meanwhile with randy.

" Hey randy, So we doing anything tonight" The girl asked

" Of course" Randy said smacking her on the bum

" Ok, so I'll be back here later" The girl said kissing randy on the lips.

He brought her closer and put his tongue in her mouth,

As the two had a make out session randy didn't notice his phone was ringing.

_What could he be doing that so important not to answer his phone_ Nikki thought

After a while Randy finally got the time to answer his phone.

" Hey Nik" Randy said smiling after what just happened

" Hey, So what are we doing tonight" Nikki asked

" Oh know, I'm so sorry, I've got another meeting" Randy said pretending to be sad

( I guess he wasn't lying much because he did have a meeting with that girl!)

" But Randy, you promised" Nikki said upset

" I know babe" Randy said

" Never mind then" Nikki said hanging up

" Hey girl maybe before we have you know what, we can go to matins club" Randy asked

" Yeah sure babe" The girl said

" He turned me down again" Nikki said on the phone with Trish

" Don't worry about it, Come to the matins club with me" Trish offered

" Ok, I have nothing better to do" Nikki said looking down at the floor

" Ok, well see ya then" Trish said hanging up

Someone had been listening to the conversation outside someone who Is very Nosey!

**So who is outside, Review and tell me who you thinks outside and what triple H plan is! Thanks for the reviews as well.. X **


	9. Does Micky like her?

" So Randy's at the matins club and so is Nikki this plan is easier then I thought!" Triple H whispered

All that day randy was with his secret lover and Nikki was with Trish and Micky James plan truth or dare before they had to go.

**In this storie micky doesn't like trish as much**

" Ok I dare Trish to pretend she has a crush on Micky and start flirting with her" Nikki said laughing

" So easy" Trish said making her way up to Micky

" Hey sexy" Trish said getting close in her face

" Hey Trish" Micky said trying not to laugh

" So how about me and you tonight" Trish said leaning in for the kiss

" Ok" Micky said brushing her lips against Trish's

" LESBIANS" Nikki shouted out laughing

" Ok so who the lesbian now I dare Nikki to kiss Micky" Trish said

Nikki went over and kissed Micky on the cheek

" No on the lips" Trish said

As Nikki turned around Micky put her lips up to Nikki's.

Nikki tried to break it but Nikki wanted more and didn't let her break the kiss by slipping her tongue into Nikki's mouth., ( does this mean maybe Mickys got a crush on Nikki? I don't know)

Once Micky put her tongue in Nikki's mouth Nikki tried to break it but just gave it and let her.

Micky started making pleasure noises while kissing Nikki

To Trish's surprise it lasted for 3 minutes, She started get board so she shouted

" GET A ROOM" Trish said breaking the two up

Micky made a moaning noise as they broke the kiss and still had her eyes closed

" You're a good kisser Nik, Maybe we should do that again" Micky said winking and liking her lips at Nikki

Nikki just laughed and was worried at the same time

" Oh shit come on we gota get to the club" Trish said getting her coat

" Okay lets gooo" Nikki said running out the door.

Meanwhile with randy and the girl ( lets just call her Karen)

" Hey baby, ready to go" Karen asked

" Yeah sexy, lets go" Randy said putting his arm around Karen's arm as they left his hotel room.

Nikki, Micky and Trish got to the club first.

The music was loud and everybody was dancing.

They grabbed a sit and Trish got up to go dance with Chris Jericho

" Wanna dance" Micky asked Nikki

" Yeah lets go" Nikki said

They danced to Dirrty by Christina

They got on to the dance floor and started dancing dirty

Micky put her hand on Nikki waist as she swayed.

For the slow dancing Nikki was going to sit down but Micky persuaded her to stay on the dance floor with her.

Micky put her hands around Nikki's waist but Nikki put her hands on Mickys shoulders.

Micky had a great time but Nikki got a bit tired as Micky was really doing her best dancing.

Micky looked around to see Randy enter the club with another girl.

_Who is she? _ Micky thought

Micky carried on watching to see randy put the girl on his lap and started making out with her

She was shocked and had to tell Nikki! Maybe she could get something out of telling her too?

**So how do you think torrie gonna tell Nikki? Do you think maybe Micky has a crush on Nikki? Paul doesn't have to do much just watch is plan unfold! Please review and tell me the answers to my question, If **Micky** does have a crush on Nikki what do you think should happen maybe **Micky** get with Nikki or Paul get with Nikki? Please review! i'm not going to update til tuesday because i want you to review to tell me what you think i should do?**


	10. Nikki's devastation

" Nikki, I'm so sorry" Mickie said grabbing Nikki's hand and leading her up to the point where she could she Randy

" Oh my god" She whispered still in shock.

Tears started screaming from her eyes.

Nikki ran out as Mickie followed

" Nikki please stop" Mickie yelled

" I can't believe I thought that he could ever like me" Nikki screamed

" No he just is a jerk" Mickie said putting her arm around Nikki's ass

Nikki was too busy crying to notice

Suddenly Nikki's phone went

" Hey Nikki baby, What's wrong" Randy said hearing Nikki's sobbing

" Fuck you randy, I know you been cheating on me for ages" Nikki screamed down the phone

" Honey she kissed me" Randy lied

" Yeah right" Nikki said hanging up.

" I hate men!" Nikki yelled

" Me too" Mickie said

" I just don't see what's wrong with me, I mean no body wants me" Nikki said flooding with tears.

" That's not true, I know somebody who likes you" Mickie said getting closer to her

" Yeah right, like who" Nikki said starring at Mickie

" Me" Mickie said putting her lips up against hers

Nikki didn't break it and wondered why,

After a while Mickie broke the kiss

"I love you and I want to be with you" Mickie said

" Look I don't know, I need sometime to think" Nikki said looking down

" Ok I'll be in my room when your ready" Mickie said walking away

Nikki started walking to clear her head and think about Mickey's offer when she heard someone on the phone.

" It was so easy, I saw Nikki see randy with another girl, I'm so going to win this bet with Orton" Triple h said

Nikki listened some more and realised they were only nice to her for a bet

Suddenly Nikki started running and made her way to the hotel and up to Mickey's room.

" I've made my decision" Nikki said coming in her room.

**Aww so what do you think Nikki's answers going to be, What do you think should happen and Do you think Nikki should get together with Mickie? Please review!**


	11. I love you

" I want this to work" Nikki said smiling

There was a silence until Nikki got Mickie up to the wall and kissed her

Mickie kiss back

Nikki invited Mickey's tongue in her month and they locked

Mickie started taking off Nikki top as Nikki did the same to Mickie.

Mickie felt her body and started taking off her bra

Mickie look at her Brest and admired them. She sucked on one nipple.

Nikki started making moaning noises.

Nikki then took off Mickey's bra and started feeling them

Mickie got down on her knee's and started licking Nikki's body before taking off her skirt.

Mickie looked at Nikki standing there in her panties.

Mickie took off her skirt and her panties and put Nikki's hand there so Nikki could feel.

Then Mickie got Nikki's panties by her mouth and ripped them off

Mickie stood there in shock of the view and loved it

Mickie started touching and licking Nikki in the area below.

And made pleasure noises.

Suddenly Mickie picked Nikki up and started kissing her as she laid her down on the bed.

Mickie whispered something into Nikki's ear.

_Lick me_ She whispered

Nikki licked Mickie on the lips.

_No not there, below _Mickie whispered

Nikki looked under the covers to see what Mickie meant.

Nikki went down and thought before she started.

And then her thoughts went to randy which made her angry.

Nikki started licking and feeling her way.

Mickie got under the covers and laid on top of Nikki as she started to suck her body.

Nikki felt Soo good and started to go up and down.

Mickie loved every minute of it and so did Nikki

In the morning Nikki woke up with a pleasant feeling.

" Hey sexy" A naked figure said to her

" Hey baby" Nikki replied

" If you want me to believe you love me lick me down there again, it felt so good" Mickie said

Nikki did what Mickie said and got down and started licking.

" Now my turn" Mickie said bring Nikki back up.

Mickie got down and started sucking.

And even sliding her tongue in.

Mickie soon got up and put her tongue in Nikki's mouth.

Nikki started to feel weird after Mickie put her tongue down there and then sliding it into her mouth that she couldn't help but kiss back.

" I love you" Nikki said

" Mickie got down and licked around Nikki's nipples.

" I want you tonight" Mickie said

" Okay" Nikki said relaxing.

**So Nikki and Mickie? What do you think? Do you think it should last? Please review.**


	12. Show your lesbian side

That day Nikki felt so good.

Suddenly her phone rang.

" Hey girl, are you okay" Trish asked

" Yeah, couldn't be better" Nikki said

" How come" Trish asked

" Well I've got myself someone else" Nikki said kissing Mickie on the lips

" And who is that" Trish asked happy for her friend

" Mickie" Nikki said

" Mickie James, As in a girl" Trish asked

" Yeah why?" Nikki asked

" Nothing I just didn't know you were such a lezzy girl" Trish said laughing

" Me neither, and you'll never guess what me and Mickie had last night" Nikki squealed

" What what!" Trish yelled down the phone

" SEX" Nikki replied

" Oh my god I bet your lying" Trish said.

" Oh yeah come over yourself and see" Nikki said

" ok, I will" Trish said hanging up.

Half a hour later there was a knock at the door.

"Show me then" Trish said sitting on the couch

" Okay, MICKIE!" Nikki yelled.

" Yeah babe" Mickie replied

" lets prove to Trish" Nikki said smiling

" Ok" Mickie said kissing Nikki and putting her on the bed. Taken off all her clothes

She put her under the covers as both naked bodies jumped around under the covers.

" I feel left out now" Trish moaned

" Come and join us" Mickie shouted

" Ewww I'm not a lezzy" Trish said

" Fine then Nikki show your lesbian side" Mickie said as a naked Nikki came out under the covers making her way to Trish.

" Stay away" Trish said laughing

Nikki sat down on Trish's lap and started kissing her as she pulled off her top.

Trish let her do it so Nikki took the hint and brought her on to the bed where Mickey was.

" This does feel good" Trish said as she continued to kiss Nikki,

Nikki just laughed.

I've got an idea lets plan dares! Mickey shouted sitting down naked as two other naked figures joined her.

**So Nikki loves Mickey and Trish likes it! What do you think should happen, What dares should they do? please review!**


	13. Does Trish fancy her?

"This time we can do more lezzy dares" Mickey said laughing

" Ok, Me first, I dare Trish to Lick Nikki's below area" Mickey said laughing.

Trish looked at Nikki.

" Ok why not" Trish said making her way to Nikki.

She bent down to her area.

And started licking.

Nikki laughed in pleasure.

" Done!" Trish said

" Now I dare Nikki to get on top of me and hump me" Trish said

" So you are becoming a lezzy now" Nikki said walking towards Trish

" Ok lay down" Nikki said as she got on Trish

Trish was waiting when Nikki started to go up and down as Mickey watched.

Mickey got jealous and got Nikki off Trish and started sucking her breast.

" Mickey down girl" Nikki said laughing.

Mickey stop and kissed Nikki on the lips.

Nikki soon broke the kiss but Mickey kept on and slid her tongue in Nikki's mouth.

" Ok I want to do my dare again" Trish said

" I dare Nikki to pull me" Trish said looking Nikki up and down.

" Ok," Nikki said sitting on Trish's lap as she touched her lips with hers.

Nikki slid her tongue in Trish's mouth as Mickey watched jealously.

Trish put her arms around Nikki and grew closer.

" Ok that's enough you to" Mickey said pulling them apart.

" Well look at the time bye Trish" Mickey said

" Ok bye" Trish said walking out the door.

As soon as she was gone Mickey came up to Nikki and put her on the bed as she started making out with her.

They had another long night.

**So do you think Trish fancies Nikki now? I wonder… Please review, By the way randy does come back in this story with a twist!**


	14. I want you now

Nikki had had fun the past days without a care in the world. So she went out for a walk when she spotted Randy flirting with Brooke Hogan

Nikki paid no attention to them and walked straight past.

" Hey wait up Nik" Randy shouting dragging Brooke towards her

" What do you want" Nikki said sighing

" I like you to meet Brooke" Randy said smirking trying to get Nikki jealous

Nikki looked at randy slapped him round the face and walked off.

" What was that all about" A quiet Brooke said.

" Don't worry" Randy said still watching Nikki walk off.

No body knew about her and Mickie and no one was going to find out.

She was when she heard a voice from behind her.

" Wait up" Mickie said running to catch up.

When she catches up she kissed her on the lips.

Nikki kissed back forgetting they were in public.

" That was good" Mickie said after they broke the kiss

" Yeah" Nikki replied as they walked together hand in hand.

They walked in the shops when Mickie said she needed the toilet and brought Nikki in their two.

She dragged her into one of the stalls.

" Mickie what are you doing" Nikki said trying to stop Mickie from taking off her top.

" I want you now" Mickie said ripping Nikki's top off.

Nikki stopped Mickie from taking anymore of her clothes off by kissing her instead.

Mickie slid her tongue in.

Nikki let her and enjoyed this.

" Come Mickie we got to go" Nikki said putting her top back on and leading Mickie out of the bathroom.

" Well I'm off to" Mickie said kissing Nikki on the lips but didn't break it.

She tried to take Nikki's top off again but failed

" C'mon Mickie" Nikki said pushing her off.

" Fine, Bye" Mickie said smacking Nikki on her ass as she walked off.

**So maybe Mickie moving to fast for Nikki? And Randy's trying to get nikki jealous? Please Review**


	15. It's Over

That night Nikki came home to find Mickie watching TV

" Hey baby" Nikki said kissing Mickie on the lips.

" Hey sexy" Mickie replied kissing Nikki back.

She brought her on the sofa as she got on top of Nikki.

" Baby lets take a break from this" Nikki said standing up

" Ok, I'm going out okay" Mickie said walking out the door.

" Ok so I guess I'm going to Trish's" Nikki said leaving as well.

When Nikki got to Trish's she knocked on the door. When Trish answered she kissed Nikki on the lips as a greeting.

" Nice to see you to" Nikki said coming in

" What brings you here" Trish asked.

" Just wanted to see how you were" Nikki said

" I'm fine" Trish replied

They had a fun girls day out until Nikki had to go.

"Ok bye" Trish said putting her lips up against Nikki

When Nikki got home Mickie was waiting for her.

As soon as she got in Mickie grabbed her and lied her on the bed.

She started kissing her.

" Mickie we're moving to fast" Nikki yelled trying to stop Mickie.

" I thought you loved me" Mickie said carrying on

" I do, But we do the same every night" Nikki said

" Ok so why don't we go out to a restaurant" Mickie said stopping.

" Ok" Nikki said grabbing her coat.

At the restaurant Mickie lead her to an all Lesbian restaurant.

All girls were kissing and stuff.

Nikki sat down and Mickie sat on top of her kissing her.

Nikki couldn't get Mickie off of her and had to sit back.

After Nikki and Mickie were naked and had it. Nikki got up.

" I'm sorry Mickie, We going to fast, It's over" Nikki said walking to get her clothes

" No you don't mean that" Mickie said grabbing Nikki's Hand.

" Yes I do" Nikki said as now she was fully dressed

" Ok but can I have one last kiss.

Nikki kissing Mickie gently on the lips as they broke.

" Goodbye Mickie" Nikki said walking out the door.

**So Nikki and Mickie broke up! Maybe do you think Trish likes Nikki quiet a lot now? Please review!**


	16. Friendly Shower

" Hey girl, What bring you here" Trish said opening the door to Nikki

" I broke up with Mickie" Nikki said coming in.

" Oh I'm so sorry" Trish said putting her arm around her.

" And I also wanted to ask you if I can stay here tonight" Nikki asked

" Yeah of course but I've only got one bed" Trish replied

" That okay, I've shared a bed with a girl once I can do it again" Nikki said.

" Ok babe" Trish said kissing Nikki on the lips.

" By the way, these are just friendly kisses" Trish said laughing hoping not to freak Nikki out.

" Yeah I know, even if we pull it a friendly pull" Nikki joined in laughing.

" Ok so night" Trish said kissing Nikki once again on the lips.

Nikki didn't break it and it went of for a while

" Night Trish" Nikki said getting the bed.

" Night" Trish said lying next to Nikki thinking about the kiss.

In the morning Nikki woke up to Trish's arms around her.

When Trish let go she said.

" Morning"

"Morning" Nikki said yawning.

" I'm going for a showed" Nikki said walking into the bathroom.

" Wanna have a friendly shower" Nikki said poking her head through the door.

" Ok" Trish said getting up.

Nikki turned the shower on as both girls got in.

They did kiss but they not together ( AT least not for now)

" Ok, I'm off to meet someone" Trish said as she walked out the door.

Nikki just went for a walk

On her way she met Mickie

" Hey sexy" Mickie said kissing Nikki

" Mickie we not together anymore" Nikki said breaking the kiss looking around.

" I don't know why we're not together" Mickie said kissing Nikki's neck.

" Because we're moving to fast" Nikki said pushing Mickie off.

" Baby please will go slow" Mickie said backing Nikki to the wall.

" I don't know Mickie" Nikki said as Mickie started kissing her on the lips.

Nikki kissed back not knowing she was doing so.

" So that's a yes" Mickie asked

" It's a maybe" Nikki said looking down.

" Ok, so if it's a yes come to my hotel room tonight and we will watch some films" Mickie said smiling.

" Ok" Nikki said looking into Mickey's eyes.

" Bye babe" Mickie said putting her hand on Nikki's below area before walking off.

**So do you think Nikki's going to go tonight? Please review!**


	17. hypnotise screech

All day Nikki was wondering about trying to make her decision when she finally thought about it.

She made her way up to Mickey's hotel room.

" So it's a yes then" Mickie squealed

" Yes, but we have to go slow" Nikki said

"ok" Mickie said pressing her lips up to hers.

Nikki put her arm around Mickey's head as she got closer.

Soon Nikki broke the kiss and looked around.

" So what do we do now" Nikki asked

" We're going to watch a movie" Mickie said picking Nikki up and putting her on the sofa.

Mickie turns on the TV to a blank screen with a loud screech.

" Ahh" Nikki screamed

What Nikki didn't know that it was a hidden message that's going to hypnotise her to do what ever Mickie wants!

After the screeching stop Mickie looked at Nikki.

_Lets try then_ Mickie thought.

" Strip" Mickie said

Nikki took off all her clothes as Mickie demanded

Mickie put her hands on Nikki's waist was she slid them down her body.

" Will you have sex with me every night" Mickie asked

" What ever you want" Nikki replied

Mickie smirked.

"Strip me" Mickie commanded

Nikki did what Mickie wanted.

Mickie put on the tap on and put Nikki on her.

The hypnotises will only work 2 hours

All through the film Nikki and Mickie made out.

After the film had finish Nikki snapped out of the hypnotises and notice she was naked on top of Mickie.

" Hey babe" Mickie said kissing Mickie on the lips.

Nikki kissed back not knowing what they just did.

Nikki had no memory and knew something was up.

Mickie just smiled thinking of the night she just had.

Nikki stayed in Mickey's room that night and had a strange dream of exactly what happened when she was hypnotised.

She broke up terrified and looked at Mickie sound asleep.

Nikki got up and put the tap in and pressed play.

The screeching sound came on and Mickie woke up hearing this.

She smiled "here we go again…" Mickie said making her way up to Nikki.

**So do you think Nikki will find out what Mickie is doing? Thanks for the review and please review!**


	18. Have these got bigger?

A day later Mickie had used the hypnotise thing quite a lot.

Nikki is not under hypnosis at the moment.

" Hey Sexy" Mickie said kissing Nikki

" Hey" Nikki said kissing back

" What do you want to do to day? Nikki said as she watched Mickie click her fingers.

Nikki went into a sudden hypnotise.

" I want you to make out with me at the restaurant" Mickie said snapping her fingers again.

Nikki snapped out of it.

" Lets go to a restaurant" Mickie replied

" Ok" Nikki said kissing Mickie before going into the bathroom.

" Are you having a shower" Mickie asked

" Yeah" Nikki said

" Can I join you" Mickie asked.

" Sure" Nikki said going into the shower as Mickie followed.

Later that night.

" I'm going to the loo can you come with me" Mickie said smirking

Nikki had to agree because of the hypnotise.

Mickie pulled Nikki into one of the stalls as she ripped her clothes off.

Nikki couldn't say no.

Mickie kiss Nikki as both of them where naked.

Nikki had Mickie up the wall.

Nikki licked round Mickey's body as Mickie moaned in pleasure.

Nikki even fingered Mickie which she wouldn't do before.

" Oh yes, BABY" Mickie screamed

Mickie then fingered Nikki as Nikki was touching around her body.

Nikki hypnotise stop when they were back at the hotel and Mickie was figuring Nikki.

" Oh that's good" Nikki said

" Yeah" Mickie said coming back up lying on top of Nikki.

" Umm Mickie what did we just do" Nikki asked

" Sex baby and it was good" Mickie said licking Nikki's lips.

" Oh" Nikki replied.

" Have these got bigger" Mickie said playing with Nikki's breast

" No" Nikki said.

" I bet they have" Mickie said as she started sucking.

**So do you think Nikki's has started getting suspicious? Do you think this relationship will last? Maybe Nikki should be with Trish? Please review!**


	19. I'm going to finish this

The next few days went by and it was raw. Trish already knew about Nikki and Mickie getting back together.

" I don't know Trish, It's strange, I keep waking up having sex with Mickie" Nikki said

" Hmm" Trish said thinking

" And then I hear this screeching sound and I dream about it too" Nikki said

" Wait a minute this sounds a lot like, No!" Trish said running out the room.

" What's wrong with her" Nikki asked herself.

" Hey sexy" Mickie said kissing Nikki on the lips.

" Hey" Nikki said kissing Mickie back as they locked tongues.

" So babe are we going out tonight" Mickie asked

" I've got other plans, sorry" Nikki said

" That's ok, you owe me big time those" Mickie said putting her hand on Nikki's breasts

" I just can't stay away from these" Mickie said putting her hand down Nikki's top.

" And this" Mickie said putting her hands down Nikki's trousers

" Oh yeah" Mickie said in pleasure.

Mickie then put her lips to Nikki as she took off her top.

After half an hour of sex Nikki got up and put her clothes.

" alright babe" Nikki said kissing Mickie

" Ok" Mickie said kissing back.

" Don't you go any where" Mickie said looking at Nikki's breasts.

" They won't bye" Nikki said as Mickie walked out the room.

Just as she left Trish walked in.

" Hey Trish" Nikki said

" Look Nikki I don't know how to tell you this" Trish said sitting down.

" What" Nikki said finding Mickey's bra on the floor.

" That screech is a hypnosis" Trish said looking down.

" You mean Mickey's made me do thoughts things" Nikki said angrily.

" I'm afraid so" Trish said taking Nikki's hands.

" I'm going to finish this relationship once and for all" Nikki as walked out the room.

**So like it? How do you think she going to tell Mickie she dumped?**

**Do you think Trish fancies Nikki? If so should they hook up? Please review!**


	20. Vote!

**After here Nikki breaks up with Mickie and needs another person to hook up with.**

**I am giving you the choice!.**

**Hooks up with Trish.**

**Gets back together with randy.**

**Hooks up with John**

**Hooks up with Bastita **

**Gets back together with Mickie.**

**Please review because it will be the faster my update will be!**


	21. Man She's got a nice ass

Nikki was walking down the corridor after her break up with Mickie.

_Flashback._

" _Hey baby" Mickie said kissing Nikki_

" _Hey look Mickie we need to talk" Nikki said sitting down_

" _About what" She asked_

" _I know about the hypnotise thing" Nikki said_

" _Oh" _

" _Yeah and I don't think it's a good idea if we see each other anymore" _

" _What but!" _

_I've made my mind up" Nikki said running out the room._

_End of Flashback._

A tear rolled down her cheek when she bumped into someone

" I seem to be doing a lot of that" Nikki mumbled

" Yo are you ok" John Cena said offering his hand

" I'm fine thanks" Nikki said using John's hand to support her.

" Are you sure?" He asked

" Yeah, haven't you got a match soon against edge?" Nikki asked

" Yeah but I won't win" He said looking down

" Why not" Nikki asked surprised

" ECW or Lita will properly interfere" He sighed

" Oh" Nikki said

" But I will try" John said laughing

Nikki smiled

" Well I'll see ya around" Nikki said walking off

"Man she got a nice ass" John thought out loud

" Backatcha" Nikki said laughing

Nikki got already for John's match and watched it with Trish.

He was Kicking edge's ass until Lita got involved.

" I've gota go out there" Nikki said running out the room and running towards the ring.

" **Oh my god! JR More puppies" King said laughing**

" **What's Nikki doing here" JR asked**

**Nikki grabbed Lita legs which were on the ropes and pulled her down so she would hit her head on the mat. She started punching until she felt someone grab her hair from behind.**

" **Look it's Mickie!" King said excitedly**

**Mickie started punching Nikki while Lita got John disqualified.**

**John was unconscious in the ring.**

**Nikki fell on the floor as Mickie picked up her head and Kiss her on the lips.**

" **Look at that King, Mickie just laid a big one on Nikki" JR said**

**Nikki got up and wiped her mouth before getting in the ring to see john.**

" **John.. Wake up" Nikki shaking John on his shoulder**

" **I lost" John said starting to wake up.**

" **You got screwed" Nikki said**

**John got up and took Nikki with him.**

_Will he be mad at me for costing him the title? Nikki thought_

**So..? Do you think john's going to be angry with Nikki? Do you think John and Nikki should get together? Please review**


	22. I'm not going to let them Hurt you

" So umm Nikki.." John said

_Well here it goes _she thought.

" Are you free tonight" John asked her

" What your not mad at me" Nikki said looking surprised.

" No why would I?" John asked

" Because It was my fault you lost" Nikki said looking down

" No it wasn't, it was your fault I lasted long" john said smiling

Nikki smiled back

" So are you free tonight for maybe, I Dunno dinner" John asked nervously

" Is John Cena asking me out on a date" Nikki said laughing

" It depends on the answer" John replied

" Well the answers yes" Nikki said smiling

" Well then I was asking you out on a date" John said touching her hand

" I'll pick you up at 8" John said walking away

" Yeah ok, Hey where are we going then?" Nikki yelled down the corridor

" Ahh that's a surprise" John replied

Nikki smiled, she was going out with the cutest wrestler.

" Well helloooo Nikki" Someone said behind her.

" What do you want randy" Nikki snapped at him.

" Just wanted to say hi" Randy said

" Whatever" Nikki said trying to walk off but he grabbed her arm

" You know I still love you" Randy said

" Oh please, that's bullshit randy and you know it"

" And why is that?"

" because you only dated me for a bet" Nikki slapped him around the face and ran off.

Randy held his face and smiled

Nikki stopped running once she was near the women's locker room.

Before she could even go into the locker room she got stop by someone else.

" I'm really sorry, I heard about you and Randy's lost, but he's a jerk" Triple h said

" Save it! I know about the bet and there me give you some advice" Nikki said slapping him round the face

" You shouldn't have done that" He said forcing her up to the wall.

" Let me go" Nikki struggled

" I tried being nice to you but now your going to have to learn the hard way" Triple h snapped at her before she was released

She looked up to see John throwing punches at him.

" If you dare threaten Nikki again I will make suffer" John yelled at him.

Triple ran down the corridor into evolutions locker room.

" Thanks John, You didn't have to" Nikki said looking down

" But I wanted to" John said lifting her chin up.

" Yeah but now your going to be in trouble with evolution" Nikki said

" I don't care I can take them" John said

Then they saw randy Orton and triple h come towards them.

Nikki stood in front of john.

" What are you doing" John whispered to her

" I'm not going to let them hurt you" Nikki said

" Please Nikki" John said holding her by the arms and making her go behind him.

Hunter threw punches at him while randy was about to but she was blocking him from making his way to john.

John was beating the hell out of triple H.

" Move Bitch" Randy yelled at her

" No!" She screamed as randy pushed her

Nikki banged her head and went unconscious.

" You little shit!" John yelled at randy as he went to sit by Nikki.

" Somebody help" John yelled as medical help came.

John put his hand on Nikki's cheek.

" I'm going to get revenge for you Nik" John said

**Aww poor Nikki! Please review**


	23. I hate you!

" We need to get her to her to lie down" One man said

" Ok" John said carrying the unconscious Nikki in his arms.

They got to medical aid. John laid Nikki down on the bed as she started to stir.

" What happened" She cried

" Shhh. It's going to be alright" John said holding her hand

"What happened?" She asked again

" Well you tried to get randy away from me and he pushed you out of the way and you banged your head" John said putting his hand on her cheek.

" Ok she's fine but you might want to let her stay with you for a week or so" Chris said

" Ok" John said helping Nikki up.

" Look I think we should have a night in, your not ready to go out"

" Ok, maybe we can rent some DVDs and get some popcorn" Nikki replied

" Well look who we have here" Hunter said coming towards them with randy.

Nikki backed down she was a bit scared of randy now.

Randy saw this

" I don't bite" Randy said laughing

" You little shit" John said attacking randy.

" John please!" Nikki screamed

Nikki pulled john off randy.

" Yeah listen to your hoe" Randy yelled

Nikki slapped Randy

" I hate you" She cried and ran off to john's car

" Stay away from her" John threatened as he followed Nikki.

Randy smirked but felt a bit guilty inside

" Shhh it's ok" John said holding Nikki in his arms as she cried.

" Lets go and get them DVDs" John said holding the door open for Nikki

" Thanks John" Nikki kissed john on the cheek and got in the car.

Randy went red in the face. He was jealous and wanted Nikki back.

Nikki was quiet in the car journey but did smile at john

" We're here" He said helping Nikki out the car.

They walked into blockbuster and picked out scary films.

They took out the Seed of chucky, the ring 1 and 2, also they brought popcorn.

When they got back to Nikki's apartment her and john started watching. Nikki let john put his arms around her because she got scared.

In one part Nikki screamed and John laughed at her. Then another John screamed and Nikki laughed at him.

By the end of the night Nikki and john both fell asleep on top of each other.

**So Nikki and John? What do you think? Please review!**


	24. A new couple

It was 10am and John just woke up with Nikki on him. He smiled.

" Baby girl it's time to wake up" John whispered it her ear.

" Noo" Nikki wined and put johns top on her

" trying to get a good view" John smirked and smacked Nikki ass.

" Oi!" Nikki said getting up

" Your cute when your feisty" John said walking into the bathroom.

What he forgot to do is lock the door. Nikki came in when john was in the shower.

" Hey Johnny" Nikki said laughing

" Girl get your ass out of here" John yelled

" Hmm but I wanted front row seats" Nikki said grabbing john's towel

John put his hand out to grabbed the towel but couldn't find it

" Girl give me my towel" John said

" Nope"

" Fine" John said grabbing Nikki who was only in her bra and panties, and pulled her into the shower.

" John!" Nikki screamed

" Hmm you look nice in your panties" John smirked

" You are such an asshole, a naked asshole" Nikki screamed

" You know you love it" John said leaning Nikki against the shower door.

" Nope" Nikki went under john's arms and ran out the shower.

John smirked

Nikki went outside and got dry, John came up behind her and put his hands on her waist.

Nikki turned around, they were in a awkward position. John leaned in and so did Nikki, Soon there lips were touching. Neither of them broke the kiss. John slid his tongue in.

Nikki smirked as she enjoyed it. She soon broke it.

" So does this mean we're a couple" john asked smiling

" Yep" Nikki said giving john a peck on the lips.

" Cool girl" John said smacking her behind.

**So she's now officially a couple with john? Please review**


	25. Hardy Boys

They both got ready and headed to the arena.

" I'll c ya later baby girl" John said kissing Nikki and then going off to his locker room.

Nikki smiled

She was on her way to her locker room when she bumped into randy.

" Hey baby" Randy said putting his arm around Nikki

" Get off me, and I am not your baby" Nikki said pulling his arm away.

" Sure you are" Randy said kissing her neck.

" the lady said get off her" Someone said behind them

" What's it to you hardy boys" Randy mocked them

" Well that's our cous( cousin )" Matt said

It was true Nikki is cousins with matt and Jeff.

" O really" Randy said going face to face with Matt.

" Just leave her alone" Jeff said pushing him back

" Fine but for this moment" Randy said walking off

" Thanks Matthew, Jeffery" Nikki always called them this to wined them up. Anyway she hugged them too

" Nothing to it baby bell" Jeff said smiling

" How long are you going to keep calling me that" Nikki asked

" As long as I want" Jeff poked his tongue out at Nikki.

" Hey guys, Randy's asked for a tag team match, him and Bastita against you to" Eric said walking towards them

" This is all my fault" Nikki said looking down

" No we wanted to face them" Matt said lifting her chin up

" Well at least let me some down to the ring with you guys" Nikki said fluttering her eye lashing.

" no no and no" Matt said

Nikki did a cute little face.

" ok ok!" Matt said as Nikki smiled

" But you have to stay away from evolution" Jeff said

" Ok!" Nikki said hugging them

" Well lets go beat some ass" Jeff said as they all walked to the ramp.

Evolution entered first then they did.

**Nikki got in the ring to for the moment. Randy looked at her and blew a kiss. Nikki looked disgusted.**

**First in the tag match was Randy and matt. They threw punches. Soon matt was knocked out the ring where Nikki was. Nikki helped him up only to be grabbed my her roots by randy. Jeff came towards them so randy let go.**

" **Thanks Jeff" Nikki sighed**

" **Be careful next time" Jeff said as he got back on the ropes.**

**After 10 minutes it was Jeff and Bastita. Randy saw he was not needed and Matt was on the floor so he went to Nikki. **

**Nikki started running around the ring until randy caught her. Randy licked his lips and kissed her.**

**Nikki struggled trying to push randy away. After randy broke the kiss Nikki slapped him. Bastita came towards them as both men picked up Nikki and ran up the ramp with her.**

" **LET ME GO" Nikki yelled**

**Matt and Jeff chased them.**

**So what's going to happen? Please review**


	26. Get Off her!

Bastita and randy were still running with Nikki until they bumped into john.

Nikki fell on the floor and got up behind john.

Randy and Bastita were about to attack him but Jeff and Matt came from behind and beat the shit out of them.

" Where were you" Matt asked john.

" Triple!" John said

" That explains thing" Jeff said

" Are you ok Nik" They all asked

" Yeah I'm fine" Nikki said

" Your never going down that ring again" Matt said

" What!" Nikki said shocked

" Your gonna get hurt again"

Nikki pouted

" Don't give me that look" John said kissing her.

" I'm going to the women's locker room" Nikki said walking off

" Hey, I can't believe they were about to kidnap you" Stacy said

" I know but.." Nikki was interrupted by a knock at the door.

" I'll get it" Stacy said

" What do you want Orton" Stacy snapped

Nikki jumped and ran into the bathroom

" Where is she" Randy said opening the door.

" She not in here so get out" Stacy said

" Make me" Randy yelled at her

Randy was about to slap her when Nikki ran out.

" Get off her" Nikki yelled

" There you are" Randy said coming towards her.

Nikki backed away. Stacy open the door so Nikki quickly ran out.

Randy chased her.

" Baby you ain't that fast" Randy said catching up to her.

" What do you want" She yelled while running

" You baby"

Nikki was near matt and Jeff's locker room.

" not so fast" Randy said as she ran in the locker room.

" Hey Nikki you look exhausted" Matt said

"Randy outside he's been chasing me" Nikki said sitting down

" Don't worry he's gone" Jeff said looking out the door.

**That was a close one! Please review!**


	27. Kidnapped

" Thank God!" Nikki sighed

" Look I don't think it's a good idea for you to go back to your locker room on your owe so go and see john, he's a few doors down" Matt said

" Ok"

Nikki looked to see a name Saying John Cena so she went inside

" Hey baby girl" John said kissing her

" Hey, john look can I stay here because randy is like chasing me and stuff" Nikki asked

" Yeah sure babe, but I've got my match" John said grabbing his jersey.

Nikki nodded

" Stay back here no matter what" John warned her leaving the room.

Nikki turned on the TV in the middle of the match.

**Randy's setting up john for the RKO. And he connects. Wait he's getting something under the ring. It's a steel chair.**

**Nikki shot up.**

" **Nikki, get your sexy ass out here, or your boyfriend will be history" Randy said smiling.**

**Nikki got up and left the room.**

" **Later chance Nik…" Before he got interrupted by Nikki's music playing.**

" **I knew you'll come" randy smirked and held the ropes for her.**

**Nikki shot randy a glare then turned her attention to john.**

" **Don't worry babe he's unconscious and don't expect matt or Jeff to come" randy said laughing he also pointed to the screen.**

**If showed Jeff and matt unconscious on the floor and evolution standing over them.**

" **What do you want!" Nikki yelled**

" **Let me see, what do I want" Randy said stroking his chin.**

" **That's right you" Randy said as he grabbed Nikki and slammed her to the floor and got on top.**

" **I've wanted you for a long time" Randy said kissing her neck.**

**Nikki tried to push randy off but he was to strong. **

**She rolled and managed to get out of it. She got out the ring.**

**Randy laughed. And chased her round the ring. He also saw john starting to get up to he hit him with the chair.**

**Nikki screamed**

" **Your coming with me bitch" Randy said picking up Nikki and carrying her back stage.**

" **Randy get off me" **

Backstage

" Where are you taking me" Nikki said punching Randy's back.

" Baby claim down" Randy said putting her in a limo. Randy made her sit on his lap.

" Nikki don't force me to know you out" Randy said

" just get!" She was interrupted by a hand over her mouth, Nikki soon went to unconscious.

" That's right baby, sleep" randy said lying on top of her.

" Where the hell is she!" Matt yelled at John.

" Randy took her!" John yelled to.

" Where has he taken her" Jeff said calling Nikki's number

In the limo randy heard Nikki's phone.

" Yes its in the back pocket" Randy reached for it slowly as Nikki moaned

" Shhh" Randy whispered into her ear.

" Hello" Randy said smiling

" What the hell are you doing to her you ass hole" He heard the pissed off Jeff hardy say.

" Wouldn't you like to know" Randy said hanging up.

**So what do you think Randy's going to do to Nikki? Please review!**


	28. Waking Up

It had been 4 hours since Randy kidnapped Nikki and she was starting to wake up. By the way in the story when she wakes up randy had only put her on the bed to sleep.

" Where am I?" Nikki said opening her eyes.

She looked under the covers to see she was in her bra and panties.

There were no clothes around her so she just got up and went to the door, It was locked.

But there was a letter on the table.

_Hey baby x _

_Just popped out to get some protection. I'll be back soon. _

_Love Randy xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_P.S - I love you x _

Nikki Gasped and dropped the letter.

" What am I going to do" Nikki sighed and sat back on the bed,

Back at the arena.

" He couldn't of took her far right?" Jeff said

" He's been gone for 4 hours" John said sitting down.

" There's nothing we can do" Matt said sitting down to.

Back with Nikki.

Nikki was laying on the bed thinking when randy came in.

He locked the door behind him.

" Hey Baby" He said like they were boyfriend and girlfriend

" What are you going to do with me" Nikki said trying to cover up.

" Baby it's not that bad" He said kissing her on the lips.

" And I must say you look fabulous" Randy said smacking her bum.

" Now here watch this" randy said putting on Mean girls for her.

Nikki watched while randy got things ready.

" You cold?" He asked

" A bit" Nikki said looking down

" Here" He said passing her his jacket.

" Thanks" Nikki said wrapping herself in it

**Next chapter is where it takes place. Please review! **


	29. You might be pregnant!

Half an hour later randy came out the bathroom and wrapped his arms around Nikki and started kissing her neck.

" Randy no! Stop!" Nikki said which randy ignored.

He carelessly touched her body all over. Randy soon started kissing nikki's lips. He slid his tounge and,

He picked her up and put her on the bed.

He unhooked her bra and started sucking on one nipple.

" You like that don't you baby" Randy said

He then took off the panties. Randy then took the protection and slid it on.

Nikki cried in pain as they started.

" Shhh it hurts at first" randy whispered

Nikki nodded.

**The next morning**

Nikki woke up to see someone's arms around her.

" Randy what happened last night" Nikki said jumping up.

" We had sex, now baby go back to sleep" He said holding her hand and pulling her back under the covers.

" Did you use protection" Nikki asked

" Yeah it's still… Oh shit!" Randy cursed shooting up.

" What!" Nikki said starting to get worried

" Baby it's not that bad, but you might become pregnant" Randy said

" What!" Nikki screamed with tears coming down her cheek

" Shhh the protection split" Randy said hugging Nikki.

" I'm to young to be pregnant" Nikki cried more.

" What ever happens I'll be there for you"

" I'll be the best father" Randy said

" I'll take you home now" Randy said putting his clothes on.

Nikki did to.

An hour later Randy dropped Nikki at matt and Jeff's house.

" Baby bell, what happened" Matt said hugging the crying Nikki.

" Matt! I might be pregnant" Nikki said sobbing.

" Oh baby" Matt said sitting her down.

Nikki explained the whole story.

" What ever happens me and Jeff will help you look after the baby" Matt said

" Thanks" Nikki said getting up and going to bed.

Matt picked up the phone and rang randy.

" Orton I'm taking Nikki to the hospital tomorrow" Matt said

" Okay, I can't make it but call me as soon as you find out" Randy said

" Ok bye" Matt said hanging up.

He sighed and went upstairs to Nikki.

" Night baby bell" Matt kissed her on the cheek.

**So do you think Nikki's going to be pregnant? If she is what will John think? Will randy be a good father if they do? Please review**


	30. Pregnant?

Nikki woke up and went downstairs. Matt was already awake.

" Hey bell, you feeling better" Matt asked

" Yeah" Nikki said grabbing some breakfast.

" I made an appointment for the doctors today"

Nikki nodded.

She got dress and went to the hospital.

" Miss Close?" The nurse said

Nikki nodded and followed her.

" Morning Miss Close and how can we help you?" The doctor said.

" well I think I'm pregnant" Nikki replied

" Ok, well I'm doctor Clark, please take a seat and we will get you some tests"

Nikki sighed and waited for the doctor.

Doctor Clark soon came back with tests.

"If you go to the toilet and come back we will collect the results" Doctor Clark said pointing to the toilets.

Nikki went in and did both and came out, to hand them to the doctors.

Nikki then went to the waiting room where matt was.

" I just phoned randy" he said

" Ok, I just took two tests, the result will be back soon" Nikki said sighing.

After a 5 minutes wait Doctor Clark came in.

" Congrationlation Miss Close, your going to be a mum" he said smiling

" I am!" Nikki said happy about being a mum though.

" Congrationlation bell" Matt said hugging her.

" Can I tell randy later about the news" Nikki asked

" Sure bell"

" Nine Months, I'm going to be a mum" Nikki said rubbing her tummy

" And I'm going to be an uncle" Matt said smiling

" Yep, I wonder how Randy's going to take the news" Nikki said

" If It don't go well are you still going to keep the baby?" Matt asked

" Yeah, I'm mean you and Jeff will help" Nikki replied

" I'll ring Jeff now" Nikki said grabbing her phone.

" Hey bell, so did you get the results back" Jeff said over the phone.

" Yeah and I'm pregnant" Nikki said

" Congrats bell" Jeff said

**So she pregnant! How will john take the news? Please review! **


	31. We have to break up

It had been two days since Nikki found out she was pregnant and she was on her way to randy to break the news.

She knocked on evolutions door.

" Hello and what can I do for you?" Hunter asked looked her up and down.

" Is randy here?" Nikki asked

" Yeah, Oi! Randy your hoes here" Hunter yelled

Nikki looked down when he said hoe.

" Dude she's not a hoe so lay off" Randy said coming to the door.

Nikki smiled that randy stood up for her.

" So what were the results" randy said closing the door

" Well I'm pregnant" Nikki said as randy smiled.

" I'm going to be a father!" Randy jumped and hugged Nikki.

" Nik, I'm going to love this child! When's your next appointment?" Randy asked

" Mmm in about 3 weeks" Nikki replied.

" Great!" Randy smiled

" And don't be scared" Randy said kissing Nikki on the cheek.

" thanks" Nikki replied

" Oi! Orton get away from her" John said coming up to the two.

" I'll call you later Nik" Randy said going in.

" What was that" John said

" John, I'm pregnant with his child" Nikki said looking down

" What how!" He asked

" Well randy raped me" Nikki said

" And your letting him know" John asked

" Yeah, randy does what this child and I will need the extra help" Nikki said

" Nikki I like you but I don't feel comfortable dating somebody else's child" John said looking down

" We have to break up" John said

" Ok, yeah" Nikki replied

" but we can still be friends" John said walking off

Randy opened the door and hugged Nikki.

" C'mon kid, I'm taking you home" Randy said getting his stuff.

Nikki nodded

**So do you think Nikki and randy will get back together? Give me some baby names here! Please review**


	32. A mother knows

It was two weeks later and randy and Nikki were going to there first check up.

" Nice to see you again Nikki and I'm guessing this is the father?" doctor close asked

" Yeah, Randy Orton" he said

" Ok if you would come through here"

Nikki laid on the bed as randy held her hand.

The nurse put gel on her tummy and then scanned.

" Well that's it! Right there" the nurse said pointing to the baby's head.

" Aww it's so small" Nikki cried

" Yeah, that's it that's out little girl/boy" randy said kissing Nikki.

" Would you like copies of the sonogram?

" Yea" Nikki replied wiping her tummy.

Nikki collected the sonograms and then randy dropped off at Matt and Jeff's house.

" If you feel sick just call me" Randy said driving off.

Nikki knocked on the door and went in.

" Hey guys, I got the sonogram today" Nikki said getting them out.

" Wicked lets see" matt said

" oh my god! It's so small" Jeff said smiling

" Yeah" Nikki looked down at her tummy and rubbed it.

" Keep it I've got copies" Nikki said as matt put it on there fridge

" So are you getting along with the father" matt asked

" Yeah, he's being really sweet" Nikki smiled

" Well after your 5 months pregnant your going to have to stay at home" Jeff said

" Yeah I know!" Nikki replied

**The next day at the arena.**

" Aww! She's so cute" Stacy said

" Stace I don't know the gender yet" Nikki replied laughing

" Well I would like a girl but if it's a boy I'll still be the best godmother" Stacy replied laughing

" Well you can keep that, I'm going to see randy" Nikki left the room.

Nikki knocked on the door. Dave answered it.

" Hey Nik, I saw the sonogram! It's so cute" Dave said

" Thanks, is um randy in" Nikki asked

" Yeah hang on" Dave left the door.

" Hey Nik, Are you ok" Randy asked worried

" Yeah I'm fine" Nikki said rubbing her tummy.

" Hows my baby boy" Randy said put his hand on her tummy.

" Baby boy, It's a girl" Nikki replied

" How do you know" randy said raising a brow.

" A mother knows" Nikki smirked

**So what do you think the baby's going to be? Give me names people lol. Please review!**


	33. Surprise

Nikki was now 4 months pregnant. She was still friends with john and much closer to randy but she still didn't get along with Hunter.

Nikki was in matt's locker room with randy.

" Oh my god!" Nikki screamed

Randy shot straight up.

" Randy come here!"

Randy sat next to Nikki, really worried

Nikki put Randy's hand on her tummy.

" He kicked!"

" Yep and you don't know if she is a boy" Nikki said

" Well you don't know if he is a girl" randy smirked as Nikki smiled at her tummy.

" 5 months!" she whispered

"Next week I've got 2 weeks off with you and when you have the baby I'll have 6 months off" randy smiled and hugged her

Nikki returned the smile.

When they broke there was silence. There lips inches apart. Randy leaned in slowly. Nikki did to until the door shot open.

" Hey Nik, Randy" matt said walking in.

Randy looked at him.

_Why did he have to walk in now? _he thought.

" The baby kicked" Nikki said as matt smiled.

" Is the baby still kicking now?" he asked

" I don't think so" Nikki said rubbing her tummy.

" So next month your going to stay at my place right?" he asked

" Yep! Can't wait!" Nikki said scarcasticly

" Oh yeah did you find out the due date?" he asked

" Yeah, January 20th" she replied

" I'm going to go find Torrie" Nikki said getting up.

She was walking down the corridor when someone stopped her.

" Well hello" hunter said

" What do you want?" Nikki mumbled

" this" hunter said leaning in for a kiss but Nikki slapped him.

He smirked and put his hand on his cheek.

" What you kiss randy Orton but you can't kiss me" he asked

" Just move!" she said pushing him but he wouldn't move.

" And why should I do that" he asked

" Because then this wouldn't of happened?" Nikki said as hunter put a confused look on his face before feeling pain in his lower half.

" Next time I tell you to move I suggest you do so!" Nikki walking past him.

**I still need baby names! What do you think? Please review**


End file.
